1971 in literature
The year 1971 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *''The Destiny Waltz'' by Gerda Charles wins the UK's first Whitbread Novel of the Year Award. New books *Hiroshi Aramata - Teito Monogatari *Denys Val Baker - The Face in the Mirror *William Peter Blatty - The Exorcist *Richard Brautigan - Revenge of the Lawn *Albert Camus - A Happy Death (La Mort heureuse) *John Dickson Carr - Deadly Hall *Agatha Christie **''Nemesis'' **''The Golden Ball and Other Stories'' *Brian Cleeve - Cry of Morning *Gwen Davis - Touching *L. Sprague de Camp - The Clocks of Iraz *L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter - Conan the Buccaneer *Walter de la Mare - Eight Tales *August Derleth, editor - Dark Things *E. L. Doctorow - The Book of Daniel *Frederick Forsyth - The Day of the Jackal *Dick Francis - Bonecrack *Ernest J. Gaines - The Autobiography of Miss Jane Pittman *George Garrett - Death of the Fox *John Gardner - Grendel *William Golding - The Scorpion God *Arthur Hailey - Wheels *Anna Kavan - A Scarcity of Love *Thomas Keneally - The Chant of Jimmie Blacksmith *Jerzy Kosinski - Being There *John le Carré - The Naive and Sentimental Lover *Ursula K. Le Guin - The Lathe of Heaven *Stanisław Lem - Dzienniki gwiazdowe (The Star Diaries) *Brian Lumley - The Caller of the Black *John D. MacDonald - A Tan and Sandy Silence *Antonine Maillet - La Sagouine *Ruth Manning-Sanders - A Choice of Magic *James A. Michener - The Drifters *Nicholas Mosley - Natalie Natalia *Alice Munro - Lives of Girls and Women *V. S. Naipaul - In a Free State *William F. Nolan - Space for Hire *Rosamunde Pilcher - The End of Summer *Anthony Powell - Books Do Furnish a Room *Terry Pratchett - The Carpet People *John Rawls - A Theory of Justice *Joao Ubaldo Ribeiro - Sergeant Getulio *Mordecai Richler - St. Urbain's Horseman *Harold Robbins - The Betsy *Leonardo Sciascia - Il contesto *Hubert Selby Jr. - The Room *Tom Sharpe - Riotous Assembly *Alexander Solzhenitsyn - August 1914 *Wallace Stegner - Angle of Repose *Irving Stone - The Passions of the Mind *Gay Talese - Honor Thy Father *Tom Tryon - The Other *John Updike - Rabbit Redux *Herman Wouk - The Winds of War *Roger Zelazny **''The Doors of His Face, The Lamps of His Mouth, and Other Stories'' **''Jack of Shadows'' New drama *Peter Handke - Der Ritt über den Bodensee ("The Ride Across Lake Constance") *John Mortimer - A Voyage Round My Father Poetry *Maya Angelou - Just Give Me a Cool Drink of Water 'fore I Diiie *Donald S. Fryer - Songs and Sonnets Atlantean *Ted Hughes - Crow *Alan Llwyd - Y March Hud ("The Magic Horse") *Clark Ashton Smith - Selected Poems Non-fiction *Pierre Berton – The Last Spike *Robert Coles **''Migrants, Sharecroppers, Mountaineers, vol 2 of ''Children of Crisis – Pulitzer Prize, 1973 **''The South Goes North, vol 3 of ''Children of Crisis – Pulitzer Prize, 1973 *Brian J. Ford – Nonscience *Robert Foster – The Complete Guide to Middle-earth *Joan Garrity – The Sensuous Woman *Graham Greene - A Sort of Life *Xaviera Hollander – The Happy Hooker: My Own Story *H.P. Lovecraft – Selected Letters III (1929–1931) *Roger Manvell and Heinrich Fraenkel – Hess: A Biography *Alison Plowden - Young Elizabeth *B.F. Skinner – Beyond Freedom and Dignity *Pierre Vallières – White Niggers of America (translation) *Carlos Castaneda - A Separate Reality: Further Conversations with Don Juan Births * January 16 - Helen Darville, writer * February 3 - Sarah Kane, playwright (d. 1999) * March 10 - Ugonna Wachuku, poet, creative writer, author * March 29 - José Luis Rodríguez Pittí, Panamanian writer, photographer * May 28 - Richard Gunn, journalist and motoring writer * July 17 - Cory Doctorow, science fiction writer * July 22 - Akhil Sharma, novelist * December 19 - Tristan Egolf, novelist (d. 2005) Deaths * March 5 - Allan Nevins, journalist * March 7 - Stevie Smith, poet * April 10 - André Billy, French author * May 19 - Ogden Nash, poet and humorist * May 20 - Waldo Williams, Welsh language poet * June 1 - Reinhold Niebuhr, theologian * June 4 - Georg Lukács, philosopher and critic * June 6 - Edward Andrade, poet and physicist * July 4 - August Derleth, anthologist * July 7 - Claude Gauvreau, poet and dramatist * August 30 - Peter Fleming, travel writer and brother of Ian Fleming * October 25 - Philip Gordon Wylie, novelist * November 10 - Walter Van Tilburg Clark, novelist (The Ox-Bow Incident) * December 22 - Godfried Bomans, Dutch writer * December 25 - S. Foster Damon, critic and poet * date unknown **Clifford Dyment, poet **St. John Greer Ervine, dramatist **Jacques Lusseyran, blind author Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Pablo Neruda Canada * See 1971 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Jacques Laurent, Les Bêtises * Prix Médicis: Pascal Lainé, L'Irrévolution United Kingdom * Booker Prize: V. S. Naipaul, In a Free State * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Ivan Southall, Josh * Cholmondeley Award: Charles Causley, Gavin Ewart, Hugo Williams * Eric Gregory Award: Martin Booth, Florence Bull, John Pook, D.M. Warman, John Welch * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Nadine Gordimer, A Guest of Honour * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Julia Namier, Lewis Namier * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Stephen Spender United States * Frost Medal: Melville Cane * Hugo Award: Larry Niven, Ringworld * Nebula Award: Robert Silverberg, A Time of Changes * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Betsy Byars, Summer of the Swans * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Paul Zindel, The Effect of Gamma Rays on Man-in-the-Moon Marigolds * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: William S. Merwin, The Carrier of Ladders Elsewhere * Akutagawa Prize: Azuma Mineo, Okinawan Boy * Premio Nadal: José María Requena, El cuajarón * Viareggio Prize: Ugo Attardi, L'erede selvaggio External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year